Virgins
by Guro-Star
Summary: Alfreds a.. well.. you know... And he's in love like the fool he is... and now he wants to play that V card with that someone... UsUk, Yaoi, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: You're a what?

Alfred swung back on two legs of his chair as he looked around the room, not paying any attention to the person talking. This may have been what led to him being hit with a book and a stern lecture on respecting others.

"Give him a break Arthur, he's only 18," Francis was not helping.

"So? That doesn't give him the right to disrespect me or anyone else!" Arthur yelled back, now it was the French man's turn for a lecture.

"Hey! And what about you when you were that age?!" Now it was Arthur's turn, "I do remember you to be one to... what words do I want?"

"Sleep around," Ivan popped up with a grin as Arthur turned bright red.

"SO! YOU WERE TEN TIMES WORSE!" Arthur yelled as his attention was turned to Francis, "YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING AROUND SINCE HIGH SCHOOL!"

"Sure have~" Francis kicked back with a smug grin, "Oh now that's a thought... when did you guys lose your virginity? I was 15,"

"I was 18," Ivan said with a grin to Yao who frowned.

"16, aru!" Yao glared at Ivan as he frowned before rolling his eyes.

Eyes on Arthur as he frowned at looked away, ignoring everyone. Francis jumped up on the table and sat there, grinning. "Come on, spill!" He said

"Fine! I was 14..." Arthur said, turning bright red.

"Man or woman?" Yao piped up, "Mine was with a woman..."

"Man," Ivan said and licked his lips while remembering it.

"Woman," Francis said and picked a rose up.

"Man…" Arthur muttered.

"And what about you américain boy?" Francis cooed as they all turned to look at the bright red, blushing Alfred who'd been quite the whole time.

"Um... ah... well..." He had no idea how to say it other than the truth, "I'm a virgin..."

Silence. All eyes on the American who was trying to hide his blush and distract himself by pretending his shoes were the most amazing thing ever. Alfred flinched as Francis moved close to him, an arm put around him.

"A... Virgin?" Francis said this really slowly as he tried to work out what that meant, "So you've never... had sex?

Alfred nodded his head slowly and before anyone could say anything else, he left the meeting room. He couldn't stand the looks he got. He felt like he was being judged. With a bright red face Alfred turned and entered the library. 'It's not like I haven't had the chance... or don't want to...' Alfred thought, 'It's simply... I never saw the perfect someone with that perfect moment...'

"Thinking about it now?" Alfred jumped as he spun around to see Arthur sitting at a table reading a book.

"How'd you get here so quick?!" Alfred said, getting over the shock.

"I know my way" Was all Arthur said as he flicked a page in his book, "Sit child,"

It was more of a command more than anything. Alfred sighed as he frowned and sat down; he felt so foolish. Arthur looked up at the nervously fidgeting teenager and smiled.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Alfred," Arthur said with a meaningful smile, "I know 30 something year old's who're still virgins,"

"Hey! It's not that I want to stay a virgin or don't want to have sex or haven't had the chance... I just haven't... Yet," Alfred got quieter and more unsure of himself as the sentence went on.

Arthur held in his laughter for as long as he could before he couldn't stop himself. He still had to keep it down since they were in a library but he was laughing so hard he soon had a stitch and had to wipe a tear away.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Arthur gasped out as he looked up at the blushing and most likely angry Alfred, "It's just... I've never seen you so flustered and embarrassed over something kind of simple..."

Alfred glared as Arthur calmed down a bit. With a sigh Arthur sat up straight again he rested propped up on his elbows. Arthur stared straight at Alfred while the latter glared at him.

"I'll see you later," Alfred said awkwardly as he left.

The day moved slowly like any collage day, Alfred couldn't stop his mind from thinking things over. He'd know it for a while but the thoughts and feelings were really making themselves know now. He could barely stand next to Arthur without feeling this wild heat over his body.

"hononono~ You L-O-V-E him!" Francis laughed and scared the shit out of Alfred as he turned to see the French man and his Albino friend.

"What?" Alfred said as he got over his shock; what was with people scaring him today.

"Darling! Everyone sees the way you look at him... like just now," Francis pointed to Arthur who was standing by a tree picking up the books he'd just dropped.

"Why not go over and be the hero and help him out?" Gilbert teased.

"I can't do that!" Alfred said extremely embarrassed that Francis and Gilbert of all people knew his biggest secret.

"Come on! Get going!" Francis and Gilbert grabbed his arms and pulled him before giving him a good shove Arthur's way.

Alfred stumbled and glared back at Francis and Gilbert who high-fived and gave him the thumbs up. Alfred shook his head and sighed as he stopped right in front of the Brit. Arthur looked up at the American but said nothing.

"Hey Arthur," Alfred said with a nervous chuckle before he bent down so he was eye to eye with Arthur.

"Hey?" Arthur replied as he stuffed a book into his bag.

Alfred gathered a few of the books and papers before slowly handing them to Arthur. He had a million things he wanted to say and may have said by accident but he caught himself at the last minute.

"Um... Alfred," Arthur stopped him from doing anything stupid, "I was just wondering... Since we've finished up our work and stuff for the day... did you want to maybe go see a movie?"

"What?" Alfred said, was Arthur asking him on some kind of date?

"Would you like to see a movie with me since there's nothing else that needs to be done?" Arthur said quietly, not looking at Alfred.

Alfred looked at Arthur in silence, his thoughts going wild. If he said yes... he'd be on a... date... with Arthur... and if he said no he'd be regretting it but also wouldn't embarrass himself too much.

"I'll see if the others want to come too..." Arthur broke the silence.

"Yea… Ok... I'll come..." Alfred said nervously as he forgot the whole date part of it

They agreed to meet at the local cinema at 7:50 to catch an 8:00 movie. Alfred thought he was early but was surprised as he got a small poke from behind him. He turned and tried not to blush as he smiled down at Arthur. Alfred bit his lower lip nervously.

"You're early..." Arthur muttered, "But I guess I can't really talk..."

"Hahaha yeah," Alfred said trying to act normal, "So when are the others getting here?"

"About that..." Arthur turned to face Alfred, "They're not coming... They all had things to do,"

Alfred looked unimpressed as he had a feeling Francis had done something to do with that. He sighed and looked around at the posters and the candy bar, letting his mind wander to food rather than his situation.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Alfred looked over the many movie posters.

"I was thinking the new paranormal Activity?" Arthur said while Alfred stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh," Alfred thought things over quickly, "Ok..."

He didn't do well with horror movies but fuck he was on a frick fracking date with Arthur Kirkland; a once in a life time chance. He just hopped he wouldn't stuff this up. If watching something that'd give him nightmares for a month meant there may be a chance to hold hands with or even kiss Arthur then he was in.

"Ok I'll get the tickets," Arthur said; Alfred was about to offer to pay for the tickets but didn't at the last minute because he released Arthur probably didn't think of this as a date.

"I'll get popcorn and drinks then!" Alfred said and made his way to the candy bar.

Before long they were seated and happily chatting as they sat in the soft cinema seats. Alfred listened to Arthur talk about ghosts and how he believed in them with a goofy smile. Arthur began to tell him about the time he saw a ghost in his old house.

"You have pretty eyes..." Arthur said out of the blue causing Alfred to inhale some of his drink.

"Pardon?" But Arthur didn't reply as the movie started.

Alfred thought that maybe watching a horror movie wasn't the best as he kept jumping. At one point he somehow ended up with his hand in Arthur's. Neither one said anything but they held hands for the rest of the movie. Alfred couldn't help put look over at Arthur. He looked so different, beautiful. Alfred was day dreaming as Arthur turned to face him. Alfred was bought out of his thoughts by a hand on his cheek.

"Oh! Ummm..." Alfred wasn't sure what to say as he looked at Arthur he didn't need to say anything.

He felt the soft lips lightly pressed to his. Alfred didn't move away like he though he should but instead closed his eyes and gently kiss back. Arthur pulled away slowly, it took a moment before they opened their eyes. Nothing was said as Arthur entwined their fingers and turned back to the screen. Alfred sat there in a stunned silence; he slowly bought his free hand to his lips where he placed his fingertips.

They watched the rest of the movie without doing much else. Alfred didn't really pay attention to the movie anymore as he was too busy thinking about Arthur and feeling his hand and remembering the kiss. When the movie finished and the lights came back on Arthur was acting like nothing happened. He stood up and kept hold of Alfred's hand, they walked out hand in hand.

"Good movie," Arthur said as he looked up at the star filled sky.

"Yeah," Alfred muttered and they turned to face each other, "Um... Arthur..."

"I know..." He didn't say anything else as he lifted to his tippy toes and placed his lips on Alfred's again.

This kiss lasted long and went further as Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and held him tightly. Their lips slid blissfully together and it was painful to pull away.

"Did I mention I may like you?" Arthur gasped out as their lips separated.

"No," Alfred said as he kissed over Arthur's cheek and neck and back up before taking a step back.

"Well I do... A lot," Arthur said slightly breathless.

"I can tell..." Alfred moved so they were nose to nose.

"So does this mean..." Arthur said, his cheeks turning red.

"Sure does..." Alfred said with a smile knowing exactly what Arthur was trying to say.

Two months passed since that night. No one was surprised when they announced it to their friendship group and it got spread around the collage that they were dating. Alfred was so happy and felt so lucky to have someone like Arthur as his boyfriend.

"Hey Sexy," Alfred said as he wrapped his arms around Arthur who was reading, "Ready to go?"

"No and please don't call me that..." Arthur said, leaning back into Alfred's arms.

"Awww" Alfred wined, "Hurry up I want to go home..."

"Well go home then," Arthur said as he folded the corner of a page and turned to kiss Alfred on the cheek.

"But... you said you'd come home with me today..." Alfred said kind of shyly.

"I'll come home with you tomorrow," Arthur muttered as he flicked the page of his book which he soon dropped.

Alfred kissed him deeply before pulling away, "Please come home with me... My parents are brother aren't home tonight,"

Arthur swallowed as he understood why Alfred wanted him to come home with him. He bit his lower lip and looked over his books and work before back at his boyfriend.

"Are you sure about that?" Arthur said, blushing, "You know... playing your V card... with me..."

"Arthur," Alfred said with a smile, "I don't think I've ever been more sure of something like this before,"

"It's just once you-" Arthur was cut off by lips on his.

Alfred helped Arthur pack his things up. Arthur had butterflies as Alfred took his hand once they were outside. Alfred wouldn't let it show but he was equally nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgins Part 2

Arthur could feel his heart race as he bit his lower lip. They'd be at Alfred's house soon. Arthur took in a shaky breath as he looked away from Alfred and pulled his hand away to rid it of the sweat. They we're a few houses away, a few rooms away, just a few minutes away from...

"Alfred..." Arthur muttered as they departed the bus and walked the last few meters to Alfred's house.

Alfred didn't say anything as he looked at Arthur. They were soon at the front door and Alfred was unlocking it. Arthur didn't know why he was so nervous; like this wasn't his first time... he needed to keep his cool for Alfred's sake at least. As they stepped into Alfred's house they dropped their things in the entrance room and took their shoes off. As Arthur straightened his back he let out a sigh as strong arms wrapped around him and he felt gentle breath at his neck.

"Arthur?" Alfred whispered in the Brits ear, causing the gentleman to shiver.

"Yes Alfred?" Arthur whispered back, he was turned around to face Alfred.

Alfred looked to Arthur's lips and then back to his eyes, they were nose to nose and lips just brushing together. Alfred pressed his lips lightly to Arthur's. It just a quick kiss got it definitely got thing started.

"Let's go to my room..." Alfred whispered and entwined his fingers with Arthur's.

Arthur nodded and let out a shaky breath as they walked slowly up the stairs. Arthur watched as Alfred swallowed and loosened his tie; Alfred was nervous. They entered Alfred bed room and Alfred shut the door with a soft click. Alfred faced the door, biting his lower lip before he turned to face Arthur. Arthur wasn't looking at Alfred; his face was too red for that. He looked around the room as he slid his jacket off.

'I'm being ridiculous!' Arthur thought, 'I'm twenty years old and I've had lots of sex in the past, both male and females, why the hell am I acting like a shy little school boy?!' Arthur then looked at Alfred. Now he knew why he was acting like a shy little school boy, he was about to have sex with one. Alfred took the first step forward. He placed a hand on Arthur's cheek and searched his eyes.

Arthur smiled softly before his hands moved to Alfred's shoulders. He slowly and gently slid Alfred's bomber jacket off. As it hit the floor it was like some restraint or barrier broke; Alfred crashed his lips onto Arthur's and lifted him up. Arthur kissed him back and wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist. Their lips broke apart for a split second before they we back together, their tongues fighting a battle of dominance that Arthur was quickly losing.

Alfred was a bloody good kisser, Arthur would give him that. Arthur broke away again and Alfred walked towards his bed. Alfred placed Arthur down gently, the springs bounced a little and Arthur smiled, Alfred looked so cute.

"It's ok... No need to be scared," Arthur whispered and kissed Alfred's forehead, then nose and then his lips, "it's only little old me,"

"That's why I'm scared... I don't want to mess this up..." Alfred whispered back and shyly smiled back.

Arthur threaded his fingers into Alfred's hair and pulled him down to place their foreheads together, "Just kiss me you fool..."

So that's what Alfred did. Slow and gently, then hot and passionate. He wanted to touch more of Arthur but didn't know how to go about it. He nervously moved a hand over Arthur's chest and then down and then gingerly over his thigh. Arthur watched Alfred's hand move over his body, he bit his lip before looking up into those blue eyes that were seeking guidance and permission. Alfred knew the basics of this all thanks to google but was unsure about everything else.

Arthur reached his hand down and placed it over Alfred's. He bought the hand up to the top of this shirt and placed it over the buttons on his shirt. Taking the hint Alfred began to unbutton Arthur's shirt. He flicked the last button open and then looked at Arthur. Arthur gave a small nod and Alfred placed his lips on the Brit's chest. He began kissing right down to his navel and back up again.

Arthur shivered lightly. That was when he felt it against his thigh. He blushed and made eye contact with Alfred who looked back at him with an overly embarrassed look. Arthur responded by cupping the bulge in Alfred's pants. Alfred turned even redder, if that was possible. Arthur smiled as he decided to take a bit of control here. Arthur moved quickly to attack Alfred's pale neck. He kissed and sucked, leaving a little pink mark. Alfred shivered slightly as Arthur pulled back.

"You don't have to be so gentle and scared Alfred..." Arthur bit his lower lip and tried to hide his slight sexual frustration, "I'm a big boy,"

Alfred smirked at this and decided he'd follow instinct. He pulled his own shirt off and looked down at Arthur, his hands ghosted over the other's chest, to the top of his pants. Alfred was nervous about seeing Arthur naked and for himself to be seen naked. He looked at Arthur and he nodded meaning it was okay.

Alfred decided he'd kiss the other before removing more clothes. They got into a heated rhythm and pattern, occasionally sliding tongues together. Alfred didn't notice the hands that had undone his jeans or the others jeans. Arthur began to take his own off so Alfred followed suit. Arthur was completely naked now and Alfred couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend. He was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Alfred quickly began kissing and touching every part of Arthur he could. Red and purple hickies appeared over Arthur's neck and chest and suddenly his thighs.

"Oh god Alfred!" Arthur gasped and looked down as the American bit his thigh and sucked hard.

"You like it hard and rough don't you?" Alfred teased, feeling way more confident now.

"Don't be such a tease," Arthur replied, putting a foot over Alfred's groin and pressing lightly, earning a groan.

After a small mental debate Alfred removed his underwear. He didn't notice Arthur staring straight away but when he did he looked away blushing until he felt a hand on his privates. Alfred moaned softly as Arthur began to stroke him. He wasn't ready for Arthur's warm mouth to surround the head of his cock.

"Oh Arthur," Alfred gasped and gripped the blonds hair.

Arthur bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard. He pulled back and swirled his tongue around, licking from base to tip. He looked up at Alfred who was bright red and watching the other. With a smirk Arthur pulled back and watched Alfred.

"Relaxed enough?" Arthur whispered as he moved to sit on Alfred's lap, wrapping his arms around the youngers neck.

Alfred replied by kissing Arthur hard and passionately. Arthur bucked his hips against Alfred's crotch, sexual tension was high. Alfred sensed this and broke away from the kiss, pushing Arthur down onto his back. He reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. Arthur smiled softly at Alfred who was getting nervous again.

"No need to be scared," Arthur brushed a hand over Alfred's cheek, "I've had your dick in my mouth now after all,"

Alfred laughed and hit the other with a pillow before kissing him, "You're embarrassing me now,"

They settled back down and kissed gently, savouring the taste of each other. Alfred was nervous about doing the next bit but was trying not to let it show because he knew Arthur would ask if they wanted to stop and Alfred was positive he didn't want to stop.

"Need some help?" Arthur asked and reached for the bottle of lube, "I can do this part if you're nervous?"

Alfred smiled, Arthur had picked up on his exact thoughts. Arthur took the lube and covered his fingers, lifting his legs. Alfred breathed heavily as he watched Arthur. He bit his lip as Arthur began to finger himself; it was a very hot sight for the teenager.

Arthur gasped and panted as he stretched himself. He looked up at Alfred who was looking between their bodies at what he was doing to himself. Arthur smiled as he finished preparing himself and Alfred finally looked at his face.

"When you're ready," Arthur whispered and kissed Alfred roughly.

Alfred held Arthurs hips and took a deep breath. This was it, he was finally going to lose his virginity. Alfred kissed Arthur as he slowly entered his boyfriend, moaning from the tight heat. Alfred rested heavily against Arthur for a moment, pleasure racking his body.

Alfred moved up off Arthur and began moving. He couldn't keep it slow of gentle. It felt to go and to go fast was his natural instinct. Arthur let out lewd sounds as Alfred pounded into him. He'd never had sex that felt this good. The slap of skin on skin got louder as Alfred got harder with his motions, loving the feel of everything.

He locked lips with Arthur, gasping for breath at the same time. Alfred moved away from Arthur's lips and sat back, focusing on slamming into Arthur and reaching his climax. He felt close, really close. He watched Arthur who was panting for breath beneath him, gripping the bed sheets with one hand and the head of the bed with the other.

"Alfred," Arthur gasped out, "I'm close, going to cum,"

"Me too," Alfred panted back, noting Arthurs red face and the sweat over his body.

Alfred felt it get tighter around him, biting down a groan and he let his pace slow just a bit so he could savour the feelings. Sex was so good, he started to wonder why he'd waited so long. It was then his orgasm hit him suddenly. He didn't hear what Arthur said, only feeling white hot pleasure as he filled Arthur.

Gasping for air he hazily watched Arthur finish himself. He bit his lip and groaned as he pulled out. He pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes and lent down to kiss Arthur softly. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred and kissed his hard.

"That was amazing," Alfred said, laying down next to Arthur as the Brit played with his hair, "What'd you say before by the way?"

Arthur chuckled and sighed, "I told you to pull out but too late now,"

"Oh sorry…" Alfred blushed, kissing Arthur's shoulder.

"It's okay," Arthur replied looking at Alfred, "Why don't we go have a shower?"

"And have more sex?" Alfred looked like a puppy as his head shot up.

Arthur then realised the sex driven monster he'd made and knew very well he'd been getting a lot of sex.


End file.
